


family resemblance

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Haircuts, Kind of a character study, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He searched his own face and saw only his father- the curve of his chin, the sharp cut of his nose, the way his hair fell over his forehead.





	family resemblance

He stared into the mirror, and his father’s eyes stared back. Eyes that had seen too much. Eyes that had offered him peace, once. 

He searched his own face and saw only his father- the curve of his chin, the sharp cut of his nose, the way his hair fell over his forehead.

He felt the familiar rage bubbling up inside of him, and pulled back as though to shatter the mirror. As he did so, he caught a glint of silver behind him.

He strode across the room, grabbing the scissors and retreating into the spotless refresher, his reflection glaring back. Even like this he could see his father, his mother, in the hood of his brows, the snarl of his lips.

Grasping, tightly, he took the scissors to his hair, the one thing he could change in this moment. Dark curls fell to the tiles, choppy and uneven.

HIs mother had loved his hair, had run her fingers through it. He cut away, scissors flashing, as though it would exorcise those memories as cleanly. Breathing unsteadily, he hacked at the hair at the back of his head, shearing away swathes uncaringly. Who would see him? Who would care how he looked behind his mask?

His mother would. But she was not his mother, had not been his mother for many years now. His father might have. But he had no father, now.

Panting, Kylo Ren stared into the mirror once more. He threw the scissors away, tempted to scream. He could still see himself only as a collection of features, each one belonging to someone who did not love him, whom he refused to love. 

He stepped into the shower, allowing real water to wash over him, carrying away the remnants of his past he could not bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kylo Ren, scissors
> 
> I find the character interesting but I'm deeply ambivalent on the whole "he should be redeemed!" thing. Based on how he's been presented, that's gonna be a long and rocky path, my dudes, and not something that will happen lightly. Exploring him as he is now is interesting.
> 
> Anyway, whether you want to chat about human nature or send me your own prompts, you can find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
